


Something to Hold Onto

by Greymyst



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greymyst/pseuds/Greymyst
Summary: A wish can only sustain you for so long; Kairi needs something concrete. There’s only one person she can get it from.





	Something to Hold Onto

The beach party had been fun, but all good things come to an end. The sun had set, the bonfire died down, and yawns were starting to spread through the group. As everyone went to board the gummi ship to go back to their respective worlds, Roxas lingered behind for a minute to fold up the picnic blanket. Axel had attempted to offer his assistance, but the words were interrupted by a face-splitting smile and Roxas waved him off. It’s not like folding up a blanket and putting it into a basket was a two-person job anyways. 

 

With the blanket all packed up, Roxas took one last look at the night sky and turned to head back to the gummi ship 

 

“Uhm…” came a soft interruption from his left. A glance showed it to come from Kairi, she must have walked up to him while he was folding. Roxas hadn’t spoken to her much during the entire party. He just didn’t know what to say to her. From the shuffling of her feet and the way her arm crossed in front of herself to hold her elbow, it seemed like she had something to say to him though.

 

Roxas was quiet, not wanting to try to push her or make her uncomfortable. 

 

“...You would know, wouldn’t you?” she finally asked, breathing the words more than speaking them. “If he was… was…” Tears were starting to collect in her eyes. 

 

Roxas didn’t have it in him to make her complete the sentence. The disappearance of his other had been difficult for all of them, but it was hardest on Kairi. Even now, a month later, the pain in her eyes was still as much of an open wound as when she had returned alone. 

 

“Sora and I have a connection,” he said, cutting her off gently. He put his hand over his heart. “I can feel his heart beating as clearly as I can feel mine. And I know better than anyone, he would never let anything keep him away from you forever.”

 

The tears started to flow down Kairi’s face, but they were matched with the first genuine smile, however small, Roxas had seen Kairi have since her return. She almost fell into him, wrapping her arms around him. Roxas dropped the picnic basket to return the hug as a damp spot grew on his shirt. Her shoulders were shaking. Roxas held her until they stopped.

 

“Thank you,” she said to him as she pulled away, her face streaked with tears but smiling.

 

Roxas gave her a nod and collected the basket from the sand. Good night and sweet dreams didn’t seem right in the situation, neither did goodbye or bye. Your welcome felt rude. So, Roxas said nothing. He just nodded and left.

 

He made it back to the gummi ship before the guilt fully set in. Sitting in the back of the ship, Axel and Xion sleeping on either side of him, his elbows rest on his knees as he buried his face in his hands. 

 

It was true that him and Sora had a connection. Ever since he had come back, he could feel it. But it wasn’t there any more. Shortly before Kairi had returned, it vanished. He had strained to try and feel it again, but nothing.

 

_ You better not make a liar out of me, Sora. Don’t you dare. _


End file.
